Too Bad I Missed
by Cas-kett
Summary: Captain Montgomery gives Beckett the day off, since her last few weeks have been pretty rough mothers murder case and her apartment being blown up . Castle decides that they should spend the day together and go have some "fun".
1. Chapter 1: Afraid of a little fun?

Castle walked into the precinct and stepped into the elevator. He watched as the doors close in front of him and waited as the elevator went up. He was holding his usual "morning routine" coffee for himself and Beckett. A sugar and a creamer on top of each, in a coffee holder. He was wearing a black jacket over a light blue button up shirt-leaving two buttons undone at the top, and dark denim jeans. The doors opened and he stepped out and headed towards his usual destination: Beckett's desk. He set down the coffee's and looked around for his partner.

"Yo, Castle, Beckett's upstairs hitting up the gym." Esposito hollered from his desk. Castle spun around to face Esposito ask he spoke.

A grin came to Castle's face, he set down the coffee's and he turned towards the stairs that led up to the gym. He had a look on his face as if he was up to something.

"Hey man, Beckett is pretty hardcore up there boxing. Don't forget you signed a contract that if you get hurt…" Esposito yelled, as Castle walked away.

"I can't sue." Castle yelled back, as he wandered up the stairs.

Meanwhile upstairs in the gym, Beckett was blowing off some steam and hitting a punching-bag. She had on black pants, a black-sports top, and her brown-auburn hair was clipped up, leaving her bangs to lay across her forehead and side of her face. Grunting and making small sounds as she hit the bag with each clenched fist, inside her gloves. She stopped for a moment, took her left glove off, and drank some water. She was breathing in and out heavily. She was hot, and sweaty- which meant it was a good work-out.

She looked up at the clock and decided to be done with her work-out for the day. _I think this punching-bag has had enough_, she thought. Beckett took off her other glove and tossed it on the ground. She set down her water bottle and started to walk away, but decided to give the punching-bag one last piece of her. She turned quickly and raised her long leg into a hard kick, but the bag was moved by someone, which made her miss the bag and lose her balance. Her leg went right past the bag and she felt herself falling backwards towards the floor, until something caught her.

"Whoa! Gotcha!" The voice yelled.

She looked up, startled, and it was Castle. He was holding her with his left arm around her back, and his left hand gripping her side. Beckett tried to say something, but only small sounds came from her mouth.

"What, no good looking trainer, that you have a 'friends with benefits,' up here to spar with?" Castle asked, as he stared her down quickly before she could notice. He was referring to his novel _Heat Wave_, where Nikki Heat has a relationship with her trainer at the gym.

"Only in your novels Castle." Beckett replied.

"Spoken like a true fan." Castle smiled, as he kept his eyes locked on hers. Ever since he found out she was a fan of his novels, when he first met her, he knew he would always have that on her.

Beckett blushed and had her eyes locked into his gaze-which was lit up. Beckett then quickly realized she was still being supported by Castle, and she quickly jumped up onto her feet again before anyone could see what just happened.

"Castle… what're you doing up here?" Beckett said, as she tried to catch her breath. She reached down and picked up her water bottle and closed her eyes as she drank- trying to hide the embarrassment of falling into Castle's arms.

"You know you could've seriously injured my perfectly good-looking face with that whole 'Elektra' move you just pulled." Castle said, totally avoiding her question, as he hit the red punching bag with his clenched fist.

"Yeah, too bad I missed." Beckett replied sarcastically with a grin.

Castle smiled and replied, "So you admit I'm perfectly good-looking."

Beckett rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat on her forward.

"So, what's in store for us today?" Castle asked, hoping that there was some kind of murder to be solved.

"Paperwork. There's two boxes with files in them on my desk, if you wanted to take a look. I need a quick shower, I'll be down in a few." Beckett spoke, as she unraveled the boxing tape from her hands.

"Well I'm not much help when it comes to _boring_ paperwork, but a shower on the other hand…I can be _very_ helpful." Castle grinned, with an eyebrow raised.

"No thanks, Castle, I think I can manage." Beckett replied, as she walked by him and patted his shoulder.

Castle turned around and followed her lead, as usual, and he started towards the stairs.

"Fine. I'll just go…downstairs…to my chair…while you're up here…showering…" Castle went on as he went down the stairs back to Beckett's desk. Kate smiled and shook her head as she walked into the locker room.

Beckett took a shower and then got dressed. She wore a long sleeve button-up top that had dark red stripes, dark dress pants, and of course heels. She touched up her make-up and kept her hair up. She grabbed her gym-bag and headed out to go downstairs to join her partner, who she hoped had a cup of coffee waiting for her.

As Beckett approached her desk she didn't see Castle anywhere, which was odd. She put her bag into a desk drawer and then slid into her chair- letting it roll gracefully towards her desk. She let out a sigh and started typing. She was almost halfway done with her report from a previous case until she was interrupted by the familiar smell of fresh espresso, being placed on her desk.

"I was wondering where you ran off too, couldn't stay away huh?" Beckett asked, sarcastically. She loved when he would bring her coffee, something she had grown so use to that she always expected that the cup of coffee in his hand was always for her- which it was.

"From you Beckett?" he continued, "I've just been waiting for you to get out of the shower and join me…that sounded a lot less dirty in my mind." Castle furrowed his brow as he spoke.

"Beckett, can I see you in here?" Captain Montgomery hollered, from his doorway.

Beckett nodded and got up from her desk. She wondered what the captain had in store for her today.

"What's up, sir?" Beckett asked, curiously.

"Nothing, today. Which is why I want you to take the day off, Detective."

"Sir, I don't need a..." Beckett went. She always tried to back herself up and make a case as to why she didn't need to be home or off a case.

"I'm telling you, as your captain, to take the day off. You need time to yourself, ecspecially after these past few weeks. It's an order, Beckett." Montgomery interrupted, as he gave a look of concern. His look also meant 'you're going home.'

Beckett nodded.

"Thank you sir," she replied. It was an order, and he was right- she could really use the day off.

"I'll call you if anything major comes up, but Ryan and Esposito are here, so take time today to relax." Montgomery spoke.

Beckett walked out of Montgomery's office and went towards her desk. She looked up at Castle who was looking at the files on her desk. She had forgotten he was out there.

"Montgomery have a case for us?" Castle asked eagerly.

"No, um...he gave me the day off. So I'm gonna go home." Beckett replied. She grabbed her dark charcoal jacket off her chair and started to put it on.

"I have a better idea."

Beckett had a shocked look on her face.

"What?" Castle asked, as he looked behind each shoulder to see what shocked her.

"_You_ have an _idea_? That's shocking." Beckett replied, with a sarcastic grin.

"We should go out and enjoy our day off." Castle said, with hope in his voice that she'd agree.

"Our day off? I didn't know that opening your mouth and speaking your mind was considered work, Castle." Becket spoke with humor in her voice, and a smile onher lips. Castle looked at her and nodded his head as he squinted his eyes, accepting her joke.

"It's harder than it looks." Castle replied.

Beckett started towards the elevator, and Castle followed her.

"Come on. There's got to be something you want to do that you haven't done in awhile, I open to anything." He raised an eyebrow. Castle's begging turned into another one of his dirty comments.

Beckett stood in front of the elevator doors, as they opened, she pondered for a moment.

"What's a matter Beckett, afraid of a little fun?" Castle asked, raising an eyebrow.

Beckett looked up at Castle and then stepped inside the elevator. She faced Castle, who was still standing outside the open doors. She smiled and let out a breath, "let's go Castle."


	2. Chapter 2: Not so toughwo a writer vest

They walked around some parts of the city, Castle insisted that they walk to get some air and not take Beckett's car- plus he was embarrassed by it. If they got tired of walking, Castle could get out his app'd up cell phone and have his car/driver pick them up. They walked through East Riverside Park and Castle went on about his mother, Martha, and also about Alexis' boy trouble.

"Well I know what it's like to be a teenage girl, Castle. Alexis is a smart girl and you've raised her well, if she gets into any trouble she has the brains to figure out the right thing to do."

"She is, very smart. Must get it from me." Castle sighed.

"The only thing smart about you Castle is your mouth." Beckett laughed.

Castle smiled. They kept talking and walked through the gardens of the park. Castle told Beckett that he loved bringing Alexis here when she was younger, and he would read to her on a bench all day. Beckett admired the father that he was to his daughter. She also loved the fresh air, and knowing that she could actually enjoy it. There was no suspect that needed to be chased, no dead body. Just her and Castle. She admitted inside her head that she didn't mind being alone with him when it didn't pertain to a case. Beckett stopped walking and leaned on a fence that was surrounding rows of bright colored flowers. Castle stopped and observed the detective, who seemed relaxed and at ease. He then took a step beside her and leaned the opposite way, so that his back was on the fence and Beckett was next to him.

"What're you thinking about?" Castle asked, as he looked into her beautiful eyes that were looking ahead into the flowers.

Beckett took a deep breath in and exhaled, "Just wondering how the world can be so peaceful like this and beautiful, like these flowers, but then out there…somewhere…it's not so beautiful."

Castle listened and by now in their relationship he understood where she was coming from- her mom's murder and all the murders that she has solved. Castle gave her moment to ponder her mind and he let there be silence between them as the wind breezed through the park, which drifted past Beckett giving off the smell of cherries.

"It's something that can't be stopped, but you make the world a better place…case by case." Castle spoke softly. He stared at her eyes and they looked like they had watered a little. She glanced over at him and smiled. _He always knows how to do that. He can take something negative and make it positive, or at least try to._ She thought.

Castle's phone rang and interrupted their quiet moment. Castle looked down and saw it was his book agent. He tapped ignore and put the phone on silent. He tucked his phone back into his jacket pocket and looked up at Beckett again.

"You can answer that if you…" Beckett went, even though she admired him for not answering.

"Nope. Today is my day off…our day off. So where too next?" Castle spoke. He was having a good time with Beckett and wanted to continue.

"Give that driver of yours a call to pick us up."Beckett spoke, as she started to walk away. She stopped and turned to Castle who was smiling, and also checking her out as she walked.

"C'mon Ricky, I think I have a place you're gonna like." Beckett replied, as she smiled like she was up to something. Castle was intrigued by this remark and started dialing his phone.

Beckett told Castle's driver where to go, as Castle got into the car.

"Where are we going?"

"What's a matter Castle, afraid of a little mystery?"

The driver started to drive them over the Queensboro Bridge and into Queens. Castle hardly went outside of Manhattan and so this intrigued him more as to where they were going. Beckett enjoyed not driving and being able to observe Castle next to her. They finally pulled up to their destination. Castle said thanks to the driver and told him he could leave them there, even though Castle didn't know where "there" was. Beckett started to walk into the bricked building and Castle followed her, nervously.

"Hi welcome, what will you two kids be doing today?"

"Hi. We'd like one session of unlimited paintball."

Castle's eyes opened wide at Beckett. Beckett looked at him and grinned. Castle offered to pay, but Beckett insisted that she pay. "Oh you'll be paying when we get in there Castle." Beckett said, as she started to walk down the hall.

They entered a room to change into protective gear. They each strapped on a different colored vest, goggles, gloves, and received their paintball guns. Castle stepped out onto the indoor field that was set up with obstacles, walls, and stained paint from previous games. He gulped. Beckett stepped out onto the field and joined Castle.

"Ready Ricky?" Beckett asked, as she smiled at him.

"Exactly how good are you at this?" Castle asked. Beckett sniggered and took a step closer to him, leaving only inches between them.

"Not so tough without your 'writer' vest, huh Castle?" Beckett said, with a smile. She knew she had him. He could tell she was enjoying this.

The alarm sounded for them to find a place to hide. Then the next bell went off and they started. Beckett ran by a wall and used her police experience to stay still and sneak a peek over her shoulder. She rolled over to another barrier and peeked over, hoping to see Castle running around for a clear shot. Castle on the other hand, kept low and quickly ran from wall to wall. Minutes went by as each of them poked around and ran by walls, firing their blue and orange paint. Finally, Beckett saw a shadow of someone across from her; she shot out her blue paint and heard a yelp. She tried to hold in her laughter, but couldn't. Castle heard her and he quickly ran over a ramp and rolled down it, trying to be swift. He spotted Beckett laughing and took the shot. Beckett felt something hit her in the back. She turned around and saw Castle run off laughing. They were both having fun. After almost two hours of chasing each other, like they do on a day to day basis, they called it even. They decided to take the subway back to Manhattan, and headed to get something to eat for dinner. Beckett decided on burgers and a shake. They got to the restaurant and ate together, enjoying each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3: Naked Heat?

Castle and Beckett walked on the city sidewalks, and talked for awhile. When Beckett said that she should be getting home, he told her he'd walk her there. As they got closer to her apartment, Beckett felt a little nervous, but tried her best not to show it to Castle.

"Thank you Castle." Beckett spoke, breaking the silence.

"No need to thank me, it was just burgers." Castle responded.

"Not just that, but for everything these past few weeks. It would've been much harder without someone there to help me get through what I've been through."

Castle smiled at the detective.

"Thank you for letting me be there. I would never want you to feel like you didn't have someone to turn too...someone meaning myself. I can't imagine the pain you've gone through, or the loss. But I do know the pain of having to watch you get hurt, and the only pain I would ever want to see you in is when you're stuck with me." Castle said, as he smiled. Beckett smiled, and her eyes smiled along with a bit of tears watering up. Beckett loved it when he would get serious and show the other side of himself. She knew that underneath the jokes, charm, and wit, that he cared for her.

They continued to walk. Beckett continued to talk about many things, from her apartment being repaired, to her wanting to get back to work. Finally they stopped in front of her building door.

"You know, Castle, for a man of so many words you haven't said much." Beckett spoke.

Castle stepped closer to Beckett. They were just inches from each others faces, and they were looking into each others eyes.

"Sometimes words aren't enough." Castle replied, he smiled at her. She smiled back and rolled her eyes in a flirty-fun way

Beckett came up closer to Castle's face. He gulped silently and grew nervous. Beckett placed her right hand on his chest and Castle closed his eyes. He was breathing in the sweet smell coming from her- cherries. It was hard to focus when she was so close, making him feel nervous. Beckett smiled, even though he couldn't see, and she placed her soft lips on his left cheek. She could feel him smile as she kissed his cheek, his skin was smooth and textured from his faint 5 o'clock shadow. Castle lit up inside. It wasn't the kind of kiss he was hoping for, but it was a kiss from Beckett. He opened his eyes and looked at Beckett, still with a small grin on his face. He wanted to lean in and seal the deal on her lips, but didn't know how she would feel, so instead he spoke.

"Nice move, Beckett." Castle spoke, smugily.

"Yeah, too bad I missed." Beckett replied, flirtaciously with a grin. She had a sexy glare in her eyes, that any man could fall for. She kept her eyes locked onto Castle's surprised gleam. Castle smiled and felt his heart skip a beat as the detective started to lean in.

Then the ring of Castle's cell phone interrupted them. Castle cursed in his head. Beckett withdrew and stepped back. He looked at his phone and saw it was his agent. He looked at Beckett, and gave her an apolegitic look, for having to answer the phone. What Castle didn't realize was that he had it accidentally on speaker phone.

"Rick, I'm still waiting for the last four chapters of Naked Heat! Where've you been, I've been calling and texting you all day?" His agent yelled.

The two words "Naked" and "Heat" immediately sparked Beckett's interest. She opened her big eyes wide and stared at Castle, he knew what was coming now and there was no stopping it.

"Did she just say..."Beckett spoke, but she couldn't even finish her sentence. Beckett was staring at Castle, whose face grew pale and his eyes were wide opened.

Castle took his agent off speaker quickly, before she could say anything else for Beckett to hear.

"I gotta go...I'll call...I'll call you back!" Castle whispered. He was nervous, but not like the nervous he felt just for the phone rang and ruined the almost kiss with Beckett.

"Rick Castle! Don't hang up on m..." His agent yelled back.

Castle hung up the phone. He looked at an annoyed Beckett. It was just a few seconds ago that they were having a "moment". And now the look in Beckett's eyes was definitely not happy.

"Naked Heat?" Beckett said, with annoyance in her voice. Almost like when she found out her character's name was Nikki Heat.

"Surprise..." Castle spoke as he let out a nervous laugh, trying to humor the mood and tension coming less than a foot away.

"First a stripper name, then the naked cover-art, and now she's naked!" Beckett continued, "how do you get inspired with these ideas?" She folded her long arms together and stood in front of Castle.

"Well..." Castle went, while he started to smile and use his charm.

"Never mind...don't answer that." Beckett quickly interrupted, as she furrowed her cute brow. _Almost set myself up for that one_, Beckett thought.

In Castle's mind, he knew this is how she would react when she found out.

"Castle, _change_ it." Beckett demanded.

"_Nikki Heat_ grew on you...don't get heated up, Beckett." Castle smirked. He had to try and make it funny, it was what he loved to do.

"What exactly is this book about, with the title 'Naked' in it?" Beckett asked, still a bit annoyed.

"Well, I'll show you my manuscript if you show me you're..." Castle replied, but Beckett cut him off before he could finish.

"Castle, I will not be showing you anything of _mine_ tonight, other than my tazer if you even think..." Beckett went.

"I was going to say, if you show me you're _willing_ to accept the title of the book." Castle said, as he smiled. He knew he won at that point.

Beckett immediately paused and became aware that she was jumping to the conclusion that Castle meant something else, instead he didn't. She grew a little embarrassed inside and out. She calmed herself, and just decided to give up- seeing as how this was going no where.

"Fine, Castle. I'm too tired...I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." Beckett said, ending their little disagreement. She smiled, but still annoyed.

Beckett turned to go into her building, but suddenly halted when Castle's arm went up in front of her- blocking her way in.

"Good...tonight?" Castle questioned. He had a confused look on his face.

"What?" Beckett asked, she was also confused at his remark. She had her keys in her hand ready to go.

"Tonight. You said you won't be showing anything of yours _tonight_." Castle replied, as let his arm down.

_Crap. I did say that._ Beckett thought to herself.

"I...I...um..." Beckett stuttered. She had nothing to say to that.

"I do like to make books very authentic, so whenever you decide to show anything of yours…let me know." Castle spoke slowly.

Beckett was still speechless and was trying to find something to say.

"It's okay, Beckett, as I always say until tomorrow...night." Castle replied, with his deep voice. He had on his handsome, charming grin, and he raised an eyebrow at the end of his sentence. He loved leaving her speechless. He started to walk away from Beckett, he was feeling very happy and very satisfied that he had flipped it on her.

"Castle," Beckett said, she spoke in her normal tone of voice. Castle stopped abrutly and turned around. He looked at Beckett and she walked over to him. Each step and sound of her heel hit the ground, echoing into the night. A small breeze swept by them and, once again, Castle breathed in the sweet scent from Beckett. She also got a whiff of his mild- scented cologne, which she. She looked at his eyes, and then to his lips. Once again she placed her hand onto his hard chest, and leaned in. This time there was no phone call to interrupt. It was all happening. Beckett kept her eyes open fixed on Castle's, as his started to close his. He felt like he was in a trance. Both of them had butterflies in their stomachs. Beckett's lips touched Castle's, and he took in a deep breath through his nose. He was in disbelief. Beckett was watching him, and then she closed her eyes, as their kiss grew deeper. Her lips were soft and smooth, just like he had imagined. She placed her left hand around the back of his neck and pulled him forward. He wrapped his left arm around her long, thin body and pulled her closer. They had finally crossed the line that they've been dancing on, ever since they met. She could feel Castle's heart racing underneath his button-up shirt. The warmth coming from each of them was making them want more to happen.

But Beckett finally slowed down the kissing, and pulled away- leaving Castle asking for more (like she always did). Kate leaned in towards Castle's ear, she smiled and whispered softly, "How's that for authentic?"

Castle's eyes were gleaming, and his heart was still racing. He smiled and tried to focus, but after a kiss like that it was hard too. Beckett leaned away and gave him a cute glare. They each turned away from each other with a grin. Beckett walked into her apartment building, still feeling butterflies. Castle, walked away from Beckett's building, feeling more inspired than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4: Everyday was the same

Detective Kate Beckett woke up almost every day the same. She would always be wide awake just minutes before her alarm would go off at 5am. She would get a shower, apply some make-up, style her auburn-shoulder length hair straight or up in a clip. Her outfit was always neat and very form-fitting on her long-thin body. She would take out her mother's ring out of her drawer and place carefully over her head and around her neck. Then came her father's watch, which she fastened onto her left wrist. She treated both items very delicately, since they were very important to her. On her way to the 12th, she would grab a bagel, donut, or something quick to eat at a nearby café or food vendor stand on the busy streets of Manhattan. Everyday was the same for Detective Beckett…until now.

Across town, Richard Castle was waking up at the sound of his alarm. He stretched out his arms and let out a sigh. He was smiling. _'How's that for authentic?'_ Her words ran through his mind ever since he got back into his car that night and arrived home. He couldn't get the moment he had with her out of his head. He could still smell the cherries scent coming off her smooth skin as she leaned in and kissed him. _What does this mean?_ He thought. Before he could ponder it even more his cell phone rang. He picked it up and it wasn't who he wanted it to be-Beckett. It was his book agent asking for those same last few chapters for Naked Heat. Castle got up out of bed and rubbed his eyes as he listened to his agent go on about where has he been lately. After he got off the phone, Castle got a shower and then got dressed. He was smiling as he came down the stairs to meet with his daughter, Alexis, who was already eating breakfast. He kissed Alexis goodbye on the cheek, as he grabbed an apple and tossed it up in the air and caught it. He went out the door to head to the very place he loved to be with the one person that he loved being with everyday, besides his daughter. Everyday was the same for this novelist…until now.

Ding! The elevator doors opened and Beckett peeked her head out looking around for Castle. She didn't want to see him right away. Her stomach was nervous and still had butterflies that she couldn't understand. _It was nothing Kate, just let it go. He knows it was a friendly…flirty…oh who am I kidding!_ She yelled in her head. As she walked past the empty break room, she darted her eyes around the squad room, casing the area for any signs of…

"Good morning." Castle smiled, and he raised an eyebrow. There he was in all his Castle glory. She cursed in her head for him finding her first.

"Morning…Castle." Beckett replied, and smiled. She tried to avoid eye contact and she walked right by him over to her desk. Castle turned and followed her.

Castle's smile started to fade as he could feel the odd vibe he was getting from Beckett. He sat down, in his usual chair, and looked at the floor for a moment. Beckett was sitting in her chair as well, and pretended to be typing. And for a second he felt as though he could feel Beckett's eyes looking over in his direction. He slowly glanced up and Beckett quickly looked away. Beckett had been dreading coming in and having to see Castle after what had happened the night before. _It was just a kiss…a really, really amazing passionate kiss,_ Beckett thought. She looked back at Castle who had started texting on his phone. _Darn he's so quiet…please say something,_ she yelled in her head.

"Coffee?" Castle asked, breaking the silence and answering her thought in her head.

"Coffee would be…great." Beckett replied quickly, with a smile. She was glad he said something, and also found something to go and occupy himself with while she sat at her desk feeling weird about the night before.

Castle entered the squad break room and he started to make two espressos when he looked over and saw Ryan reading the news paper and talking to Esposito.

"What happened?" Esposito asked Ryan, as he nodded at Castle.

"They kissed." Ryan said. He was still staring at the paper.

Castle froze at the word 'kissed'. His heart dropped and he turned around slowly to try and explain his way out, before Beckett could find out that her partners knew about them.

"Look you guys…it was nothing…but don't tell her you know. She would die if she…" Castle went, but then he stopped. Ryan and Esposito looked at Castle with a confused look on each of their faces.

"What're talking about bro?" Esposito asked.

"What're you talking about?" Castle asked, as he tried to cover up his slip up.

"We're talking about the movie…I just took Jenny to…last night." Ryan replied slowly. It was silent for a minute, and then Castle grabbed the two coffees and bolted out of the break room.

"A…I got to get this coffee back to…" Castle stuttered, as he went out the break room doorway and left the two detectives confused.

Castle got back to Beckett's desk and she was on the phone.

"Okay…on our way." Beckett said. And then she hung up and looked up at Castle. He held out her drink to her and she shook her head.

"We got our guy from last week. A unit just spotted him at a drug store in mid-town, and he's headed back to his apartment. His address is coming in now from his credit card he used," she continued, "Ryan. Espo…"

"On it boss." The two yelled from the break room. They were about to catch their guy, they've been after for two weeks. It was a hit and run type of murder. A young woman was found dead in an alley with tire marks across her bare stomach. At first they thought it was personal, but then they found out there were more crimes just likes the young woman's. So it was the same M.O. that had been used in previous crimes, and the suspects targets were young, attractive, blonde females.

As Castle and Beckett got into her squad car, Castle's phone rang again. It was his agent, he ignored it.

"Another call about Naked Heat I'm guessing?" Beckett asked, as she started the car and sped off. Castle laughed a little and looked down.

"So a…how'd you sleep?" Castle asked, innocently.

"I'm sorry?" Beckett said.

"After last night…after I…" Castle tried to say, but Beckett quickly replied.

"I slept fine." Beckett lied. She was trying to avoid anything that had to do with them kissing the night before. The car remained quiet, which was odd, until they arrived at the apartment where the suspect was hiding out. They got out of their car and saw Ryan with Esposito arriving at the scene as well. Beckett opened the trunk and got out her 'Police' vest, she strapped it on quickly and looked at Castle- as he strapped on his 'Writer' vest. She loved his determination whenever they were about to catch the bad guy. He wanted the killer as much as she did in every case.

"Let's do this." Esposito said as he walked over to them, with his gun in his left hand.


	5. Chapter 5: A specific type of woman

They quickly ran up a flight of stairs and Castle followed behind Beckett. It had become such a familiar routine that he would always be behind her and the guys would be by her side as they would get closer to their suspect take-down. The door had a rusty three barely hanging on it, as they approached with caution.

Beckett pounded on the door and announced, "Police! Open up!" When no answer came, Beckett looked at her partners for the 'okay' to kick down the door. They nodded, with their firearms at the ready, and she kicked in the door. The three of them ran in yelling with their guns raised.

"Police!" They yelled at different times. They searched in all the rooms and found no one.

"Clear in the bedroom." Esposito yelled.

Castle could see the disappointment in Beckett's face, as she walked back into the living room where he stood.

"Looks like we just missed him," Ryan spoke as he nodded at a cup of coffee on the kitchen table, "still hot."

All four of them looked around the apartment for any clues that could help them track down their killer, before he'd strike again. Castle looked through a few books that were stacked in the bedroom, and found a diary hiding behind the stacked books.

"Beckett." Castle yelled over, as he opened the diary.

Beckett walked over to him, looked over his shoulder and began reading it.

"Looks like he liked to relive his crimes." Castle spoke, as he creased his brow. He looked to his right where Beckett was standing right against him reading the diary that was in his gloved hands. He took in a silent, but deep breath of her. Smiled for a minute, but then looked back at the book.

"Hm...seems like every girl that ever turned him down is written in here," Beckett spoke as Castle turned through the pages, "that must be why he's targeting women."

"But a specific type of woman," Castle spoke and Beckett looked up at him, he was just inches from her face, "an attractive...young...smart..." Castle spoke slowly, as he stared into Beckett's eyes. She could feel the knot again in her stomach. Even when they were working, he could make her feel nervous.

"And blonde." Esposito and Ryan said insync, as they stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Castle and Beckett looked over quickly to see the two detectives standing, watching them.

"A...find anything?" Beckett immediately said, to try and cover up her embarassment.

"Just some momentos our perp kept from each murder." Esposito spoke.

"Same here." Castle said, as he waved the diary up in the air.

"Bag up the items and send it to..." Beckett spoke, but then Castle's phone went off again interrupting her.

"Sorry!" Castle apoligized as he ignored another call from his publisher. Beckett looked at him, and then over to Ryan and Esposito. They went around the apartment and bagged up what they found. Castle and Beckett headed back to the car to call Montgomery and inform him that their guy wasn't in the apartment.

As Beckett drove, Castle's phone once again went off. He didn't even look at it, because he knew who it was, his publisher and ex-wife- Gina.

"Let me guess..." Beckett said with a smile. Castle looked over and nodded.

"Why won't you answer her. It's pretty obvious that you're ignoring her calls." Beckett said.

"I'm not ignoring her...I just don't feel like having to deal with her right now. When I need her or want to call her, I will. It just get's..."

"Frustrating." Beckett finished for him.

"Yeah, that's..." Castle agreed as he looked at Beckett, who had a smirk on her face. He stopped talking, he could sense her sarcasm and smiled back.

"Why are you having trouble with this Nikki Heat novel? Have I not been good enough of an inspiration for you lately?" Beckett smiled. She didn't realize that she just opened a new door for Castle.

"Oh believe me, there's plenty of inspiration I've gotten from _**you**_ lately." Castle grinned. Her face went pink, and she knew what he meant by 'inspiration' and 'lately'- their kiss. Castle let they silence sink in for a moment and then spoke again.

"There's just so many ways I can go with my characters, Nikki and Rook ecspecially. I just don't know...where...they're going." Castle replied slowly, as he looked over at her. She could feel his eyes staring at her, it made her nervous again. If she wasn't driving, she would've tried to walk away by now. They still had a few blocks to go and she was tempted to put on her lights just to speed back to the precint to get out of the car, and away from the discussion of last night. She knew they would have to talk about it. About why she had kissed him and what it meant...she just wasn't sure what it meant yet to her.

"Well I'm not thrilled about the name _'Naked Heat'_, but I know it'll be great- whatever you write." Beckett finally spoke, as she smiled a small smile. He looked at her and returned a smile back. He could've snapped back with a comment on how big of a fan she was of his books, and teased her for her comment, but he didn't.


End file.
